


Experimental Biology

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, miiiiild mommy kink whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: It's now or never, and Roxy has decided to finally try out Porrim's nookworm.





	Experimental Biology

“You sure these things are safe for humans, Porz?”

“Perfectly, dear. I did  _ extensive _ research on this. They can be a little stubborn to get out, but entirely harmless.” Porrim sat at the edge of the bed, giving you a reassuring smile as she stroked the large, jade-tinged nookworm in her arms. You eyed the worm warrily from your position near the head of the bed, but nodded slowly.

“Alright. Alright fuck it, let’s do this before I get cold feet.” You slipped off your panties, the last barrier between you and the wriggling beast, and nervously shifted your legs apart. Porrim slid closer, keeping the nookworm held firmly in one arm as her other hand slowly traced along your inner thigh. Her cool fingers pressed up against your folds and you let out the breath you hadn’t noticed you were holding.

Porrim’s familiar touch quickly worked it’s magic on you and soon enough she had two fingers knuckle deep in you, pulling groans from your lips with each loving thrust. She had maneuvered herself completely between your legs now, and she held the nookworm gently against the bed, close enough that it could smell your growing arousal, but not close enough to touch you. She pushed a third finger into you, and you let out a low moan, rocking your hips forward and sinking a little deeper into the pillows behind you.

You only had a few moments to adjust to the fingers before Porrim pulled them out of you, grinning down a little as she lifted the digits to her lips. Instead of cleaning them completely however, she took a quick taste and then lowered the hand, smearing your arousal across the front of the nookworm. It let out a low chirr and poked its head around, searching for the source of the smell, before it finally locked on and began to inch forward towards you.

Porrim shifted up beside you, one hand moving to rest on your stomach, just above your pelvis, and the other lacing with your fingers. Finally you felt the nookworm press up against your lower lips, and let out a gasp. It was colder than Porrim, and the soft outer layer of its body was still more rigid than a bulge. Small mouthparts prodded at you, and slowly it found its way to your entrance, squeezing into you and causing you to groan. 

The first two segments worked into you with relative ease, gently spreading you open, but the third caused your breath to catch in your throat for a moment. Soft, nubby legs tugged at your lips, serving to push the nookworm deeper into you. You really hadn’t been expecting that kind of sensation, but a squeeze from Porrim’s hand brought you back to reality.

“Are you alright Roxy? If it’s too much we can stop.” The hand on your stomach inched lower, wrapping around the nookworm to hold it in place. You took a second to get your breathing back in control before shaking your head insistently.

“N-no. No it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting the legs. I wanna do this Pornstar. Keep it coming.” She nodded, and leaned in to press a kiss to your lips, letting go of the nookworm before moving her fingers up to toy with your clit.

Without a hand to hold it back, the nookworm eagerly began working into your sex again. The third segment was quickly followed by a fourth and a fifth, small legs tickling inside of you wonderfully, before the second pair of legs began the tug at your folds. You squeezed Porrim’s hand a little harder and your moaning picked up in volume as the nookworm spread you wider. Porrim’s lips pulled away from yours, letting your noises fill the room again as she smiled down at you.

“Almost there babygirl. You’re already at the largest segment. You’re doing so well.” Affection dripped from her words, and you let out a soft, whimpering groan as the thick segment of the worm finally pushed in. Porrim’s fingers danced circles around your clit, brushing lightly without overstimulating you, pulling you closer to your peak.

The last few segments of the nookworm slipped in quickly, as its body tapered at the back. Porrim’s hand moved from your clip, and you opened your mouth to complain before the nookworm started to trill loudly, vibrating within you, causing your head to fall back as you let out a startled moan. The Jadeblood’s cool fingers traced wet lines up your stomach, outlining the shape of the nookworm as it bulged you stomach lightly, nothing but the tail visible outside of you.

“Look at that, babygirl. You did it. I’m so proud of you.” She beamed down at you, failing at suppressing her glow for a moment as you weakly smiled back at her between moans. The nookworm was squirming and trilling within you, legs prodding at your walls as its head felt around your deepest parts. Your hips were starting to rock eagerly as it moved more and more energetically in you sex, and Porrim’s hand slipped back down to play with your clit again.

“F-Fuck! P-Porrim! Oh gog, I’m so close!” You pressed up against her fingers needily, and she responded in turn, running her fingers more directly along your clit.

“That’s it Rox. Come on babygirl. Cum for Mommy.” It was enough to push you over the edge, and you bucked your hips up with a cry, cumming around the trilling, vibrating nookworm as Porrim lovingly attended to your clit. Her hand squeezed yours affectionately, and she kissed as your shoulder and neck as you rode out the intense orgasm.

The vibrating inside of you only seemed to get more and more intense as you came, drawing out your climax as the nookworm teased your sensitive flesh, but eventually Porrim’s hand moved from your clit and began to tug at it’s tail, pulling it slowly from within your walls. Each segment forced another groans from your mouth, and the thickest one was enough to push you into a second orgasm as the nubby legs tried their best to fight Porrim’s strength.

Eventually, Porrim worked the head of the nookworm out of you, and you collapsed fully onto the pillows, panting for air as you began to bask in the afterglow. You let your eyes close as you felt her shift and get out of bed, and you moved into a slightly more comfortable position. You must have dozed for a few minutes, because the next thing you knew, Porrim was curled up around you again, cool hands holding yours.

“You did so well, Roxy. I’m so pleased with you.” You turned your body to nuzzle against her, kissing along a few of her tattoos. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as you replayed the session over in your head. Fuck it, you had to ask.

“Mmmfuck Popo, that was amazing. Like, holy shit. But… Do you even, uh, know what a mommy is?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nookworms, am I right? This whole thing was written last night after some nookworm chats with friends, and since I'm late with my planned Rose fic, I figured I'd post this right away!   
> As always, if you wanna help support my work you can [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)  
> Or if you're looking to get something catered to your tastes, you can find my [commission info here!](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/good-news-everyone)


End file.
